MAYBE FOLDER
by anaknisatanas
Summary: Writings that may or may not develop into actual stories. Basically a place to store things. Some may or may not develop. Read the AN in the first chapter, any questions just ask.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is called the MAYBE FOLDER for a reason. These might be parts of stories or little snippets that caught my eye. Some might become actual stories later on their own, but I make no promises. **

**What you see here will be completely un-beta'd. There will likely be many mistakes, I likely won't fix them. If I post a later related chapter I will give it the same name as the previous snippet title (unless its just a little one-shot). An example would be if I posted another bit to this chapter, I would call it FOLLOWED PART 2 or something so you'd know what it is related to. Chapters/snippets will be posted totally out of order. Ratings, pairings, etc will vary from post to post.**

**If someone really enjoys something I might refine it and post it up separately but I can't make any promises on that.**

FOLLOWED PART 1

Harry entered into his sixth year and into the Great Hall, face impassive and firmly set. He had learned harsh lessons that summer and he would not forget them any time soon. He ignored Dumbledore and McGonagall and focused his attention briefly on Snape before looking over the Slytherins and then the Ravenclaws. He sat with his back to the Hufflepuffs, not because he thought that they were safe but because there were plenty more Ravenclaws who had Death Eater leanings.

His two friends gave him worried glances and looked between themselves feeling guilty. They had not written Harry over the summer, only sending small gifts for his birthday. Harry ignored them and focused on his food, eating it in an orderly and disinterested fashion.

"Harry," Hermione said tentatively, nibbling on her lower lip in her worry. "Are you all right? You didn't have too hard a time at your Aunt and Uncle's did you?"

Harry looked up at her after a moment with a blank expression, "I'm fine." And he resumed eating.

When he was finished he left the table without comment and without looking at anyone. His steps were even, precise and eerily quiet.

"Ron," Hermione said her gaze still locked on where Harry had left through the great double doors. "Something's wrong with Harry. He's never acted like this before, it has me worried."

"I'll try to talk with him Hermione," Ron assured her.

Hermione nodded. There wasn't much that they could do at the moment if Harry wasn't talking.

Hermione pushed the rest of her food around on her plate before excusing herself and saying she needed to go to the library. Really she had no need to bury herself in her books but she couldn't eat any longer. Her appetite had left with Harry and she didn't feel like sitting with Ron who couldn't hold an intelligent conversation to save his life. She sought out her refuge.

Ron watched Hermione leave and shook his head not understanding how someone could enjoy reading so much before returning to his food. His sister Ginny turned to him with a worried expression.

"Ron, go after Harry," His sister advised. "He needs someone right now."

"Later Gin," Ron said barely heard her as he grabbed another chicken breast.

Ginny sighed and left the table muttering about how much of an idiot her brother was, which was no surprise to the Gryffindors who heard her. Ginny muttered under her breath about various things that bothered her, usually regarding her brother or mother.

She went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, having gotten the password from Hermione before the Sorting Feast had started. Harry wasn't there. She knocked on the door to the Fifth Year boys dorms and pushed it open. There was still no sign of Harry, his trunk was undisturbed at the foot of his bed from where the House Elves has placed it. The redhead began to worry then. She tried to think of where he might go and decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower first before checking down by the Lake and then Quidditch Pitch.

Harry was on a parapet, sitting looking out into the sky.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said without bothering to look behind him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ginny asked curious, moving closer to him but not too close.

"Wards," Harry answered succinctly.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny looked at him. "I know something's bothering you."

Harry didn't respond. Ginny waited patiently before coming up and sitting next to him, dangling her legs over the stone. She didn't look at him now. Instead she sat looking out at the sky like Harry was doing. She didn't talk to him again, deciding he wanted to sit in the silence. And if she were to be asked she would say it was rather relaxing to just sit and know that the other person with you wasn't going to trouble you with trivial things.

Finally Harry stood and Ginny stood up as well. They walked back to the Gryffindor Tower and entered. There were lots of students in the Common Room and rather than face them Harry turned back around. Ginny shot a look at Ron who began to thread his way over to them but Ginny shook her head and disappeared out the portrait hole after Harry.

She walked with him in silence. She followed beside him and not paying attention to where they were going. She was too busy thinking and wondering what had happened to Harry, she knew something had to have made him so reticent. But she said nothing and he didn't tell her to get lost so she took it as a victory.

Ginny finally realized that they were by some of the older parts of the school where the classrooms weren't used too often except by students who wanted to get together in other places besides their Common Rooms, to snog or do other things, but this was usually where the Slytherins and other Houses came, not Gryffindors.

A pale yellow head appeared and Ginny knew without having to see the face that it was Draco Malfoy. She darted her gaze over to Harry but his face was still that same blank expression and she repressed a shiver. His eyes reminded her a bit of Sirius Black's, but even his weren't so cold and forbidding. But Harry looked in Malfoy's direction and then promptly ignored him so Ginny did too.

"Taking a walk with the puppy Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smug grin.

Harry slowed and then stopped and turned to regard Malfoy but he said nothing. He turned and was about to continue on, having dismissed Malfoy as unimportant.

"Didn't you hear me Potter?" Malfoy asked again. "Out for a walk with the little missus?"

Harry gave a partial grin that made a shiver travel down Ginny's spine, "I don't have a missus Malfoy although I think yours is coming."

And when Ginny looked back down the hall where Draco had emerged from she saw Pansy Parkinson was coming up the hallway towards Draco.

"You know what you're problem is Potter, you're weak," Draco drawled. "No fire at all without your little friends to back you up."

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said with a smirk at Malfoy who was white as a sheet upon hearing the words of the killing curse spoken. "I don't think you should be playing with me any longer Malfoy. It's not safe."

Harry turned and began to walk away and Ginny followed. Malfoy followed too and slammed Harry up against the wall.

"Let him go!" Ginny cried.

"Stay out of this Ginny," Harry's voice was flat and Ginny backed away, more afraid of Harry than Malfoy.

"Protecting your girlfriend Potter?" Draco sneered. "How Gryffindor of you."

Harry laughed and easily shoved Draco off of him with apparent ease. The laughter wasn't mocking and it didn't sound like Harry's normal happy laugh. It sounded slightly hysterical and insane and dead. Ginny watched the unfolding scene in mild disbelief.

Harry now looked at Draco with total indifference but there was a sharpness buried in his gaze.

"It will take more than that to provoke me Malfoy," Harry stated sounding bored. "I don't care any more. I don't care if you follow in your father's footsteps just like I don't care if you try to kill me this year. I don't care if Voldemort attacks the school. I just don't care. But I'll still kill him and if you stand with him I'll kill you too and I won't care. Do you understand Malfoy, do you really understand?" His voice was steady and quiet.

Harry turned and walked away. Ginny followed. It was all she could do.


	2. 3 Victories, 1 battle and the Power of L

THREE VICTORIES, ONE BATTLE!

Standing over Voldemort's very dead corpse Harry couldn't help but grin. Hermione was nodding approvingly while Ron was just sort of staring at the body of the former Dark Lord in disbelief.

"Nice work Harry," Hermione broke the sacred silence.

"I know it was, wasn't it?" Harry gave a satisfied sigh.

Delores Umbitch, uh… Umbridge, appeared with her new lapdog, Weatherby. Her toad like visage had changed not at all from her days as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts.

"So, you murdered an innocent man Potter?" She shrieked. "I'll have your wand snapped and you in Azkaban for this!"

With a shrug Harry drew out a pistol and fired point blank at Umbridge. The nasty toad woman joined Voldemort as a dead corpse on the field of battle.

"You want some of this?" Harry waved the pistol in Percy's general direction.

The former Head Boy quivered and shook his head, "No sir, Mr. Potter sir! I'll see to it myself you get an Order of Merlin First Class and a holiday with a parade every year for your heroic deeds on the field of battle between good and evil – "

Percy was cut off as both Hermione and Ron shot him with their .22 guages.

"He always was an annoying prat," Ron shook his head.

"Talks way too much," Hermione agreed.

"Thanks guys," Harry smiled.

THE POWER OF LOVE

"Was it the power of love, my boy?" Dumbledore twinkled happily at the trio. "Or more precisely your love for Ms. Granger?"

"What gave you the idea I'm in love with Hermione?" He looked at his two best friends standing behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Your love for young Ron then?" Dumbledore smiled and twinkled some more.

"What?!" Harry yelped.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron chocked on his lemon drop.

"Then who's love helped you to defeat Voldemort dear boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Go on Harry!" Ron recovered from his choking. "Tell him what you nicknamed her!"

Harry looked at the carpet as his two friends needled him to tell the Headmaster 'her' nickname.

"Ah, so there is a special someone then," Dumbledore smiled merrily.

Harry quickly pulled out his pistol, "I call her Bertha. She's been a big help."

The trio stared at Dumbledore as he grabbed at his throat. Slowly his face began to turn blue.

"I think he's in the process of choking on a lemon drop," Hermione stared at the spectacle in horrified fascination.

"Do you think we should help him?" Ron asked.

Even Dumbledore's phoenix sat on his perch and watched the old wizard continue choking. Finally Hermione had had enough of listening to the abortive little wheezing as the Headmaster attempted to breath. She walked around behind his desk and pounded him on the back far harder than necessary.

"We nicknamed ours too!" Ron happily pulled out his 'special someone'. "I call mine Gwenog, after Gwenog Jones the hot Quidditch player."

"I named mine Bubba," Hermione patted her 'special someone' fondly. "He keeps me company on long dark nights."


End file.
